Tripping in Love
by TheInternetHomo
Summary: Returning to summer camp for what may be the last time, Phil Lester wants this year to be the best, and most memorable. His dream may just be fulfilled, with the help of a dashing lad named Dan Howell, that is. Read and Review for phancakes! I love you all! Rated M for future smut and language...okay and maybe some terrible puns.
1. Week One: Day One, Part One

_**Hello Phans! :D Look-y here! A new fic! Yeah, I'm taking a break from my other fic, guys. I have immense writers block for it. :c So, naturally, I started a new one! This one is more experimental, actually! This basically an AU (alternate universe). Dan and Phil are the same age, and they're younger than in real life. Also, they meet in a completely different manner. I hope you enjoy this! I had a ton of fun writing chapter one! Let's hope the next one is as well! (I'm typing this instead of working on a map, you lucky people. :3)**_

**Phil's P.O.V.**

As soon as I step out of my car, a sweat breaks out across my hairline thanks to the heat. I instantly regret not trimming my hair before coming to my summer job at camp. I'll have to find Paula, the girl in charge of the farm, and ask her to cut it a bit. She's good at things like that. I need this summer to be great, seeing as though it will probably be the last time I'm a counselor. I'm studying abroad for college next year to America, and I probably won't be back in time. It's a pity, really.

"Phil!" A voice calls to me. I turn to find my friend, Adam, barreling towards me.

"Adam!" I reply, jut as he crashes into me. The impact almost knocks me off of my feet. I haven't seen Adam since last year at camp. He's grown about half an inch since then, just reaching my height. He's one of my closest camp friends. We've been going each summer together since the age of six.

"How are you?" He asks, grinning at me.

"Good!" I reply. "I'm glad to be back."

"Me too," He nods. "Excited for the campfire tonight?"

"Hell yes!" I exclaim. A bonfire is held each year for the counselors before the kids arrive the next day. It's an opportunity for all of us to catch up. It also allows us to drink for the only time that summer, besides the farewell fire.

"As if that was even a question." Adam chuckles. "I gotta go finish unpacking my things. I'm in cabin eight."

"What? Lucky!" Cabin eight was one of the only cabins with air conditioning. "I've got four." I say, remember what my sheet of information said.

"Well that's not too bad! I'm bunking with James. Any word on your cabin mate?" I shake my head, but I can't suppress a grin. James and Adam are basically inseparable, and one of James' favorite hobbies, is tricking Adam.

"No, nothing. Though it looks like I'll be finding out soon enough."

"You've gotten stuck with a newbie, haven't you?" He smirks at me. "Have fun with that!"

"Oh, stop being a prat!" I laugh as I gently hit him. "The bloke will be fine. He's most likely gone to other camps or something." I can't help but be a bit nervous to meet the newest staff member of Blue Crest camp. I'm sure he'll be a completely decent guy, but there's always that slim chance that he won't be. And meeting new people always does put me on edge, unfortunately.

"Yeah, I guess. Okay, I'll see you tonight!" Adam waves as he jogs away. I let out a sigh and smile to myself as I walk around my car to the trunk. I open it slowly, my two suitcases greeting me. I never have been a light packer. I grab them both and place them on the ground next to the car, reveling my pillow, my bed sheets, and my stuffed lion teddy that I can go nowhere without. Not that anyone needs to know that. I set them next to my bags and close the trunk.

"Alright, Phil. You can do this." I give myself a small pep talk before gathering all my stuff in my arms. Carefully, I balance the sheets and pillow in the crook of my forearm and pick up one suitcase. _Jeez! _It was heavy! With a grunt, I grab my other suitcase and retract the handle, willing it to roll for me. As soon as I'm done, I start to make my way up the gravel path. They really need to pave this thing.

"And there's cabin four!"

"This one?"

"Yeah, this is where you'll be spending your summer! Your cabin mate is an old-timer here and should be arriving in a few- oh! There he is! Phil!" My head snaps up. Bosley, the camp director, is making his usual newcomer rounds. Standing beside him is a boy who looks just about my age, if not a tad younger. He's tall and lean, with a mess of thick, brown, obviously straightened brown hair on his head. His eyes are the color of melted chocolate, and his eyelashes are long and thick. A smile plays on his soft pink lips. I can feel my mouth hang open. _He's beautiful._

"Do you need some help with that?" He asks as I continue to hobble up the path.

"That'd be nice." I grin sheepishly at him and stop walking. He closes the distance between us and reaches for the bag that I'm holding, allowing me to carry my sheets freely. Our eyes lock as his fingers gently brush mine in the process of grabbing the handle.

"I'm Dan." _My god, _that _voice!_

"Phil," I just barely choke out.

"Well, now that you two have met, I'll just be on my way." Bosley says, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "You can show Dan around, can't you, Phil?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" I nod. Dan gives me a small smile then breaks the trance that our eyes held. He turns around, his hair sweeping across his forehead, and heads into the cabin, my bag in his hand. That's when I realize, I'm shaking.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

The cabin is almost hotter than outside, but the break from the sun's rays is nice. The first thing I notice is the empty room I stand in. There's absolutely nothing on the wooden floor. Strange. On both my left and right, there are doors, one leading to a room that contains five sets of bunk beds, and the other to two twin size beds. Across from the entrance, there's a small bathroom that houses two toilets, two sinks, and a single shower on the far wall. It's a big cabin, bigger than I was expecting.

"We're in here," Phil says from the room that contains the two beds. I hadn't ever heard him come in. There's something about him, I can't put my finger on it, but I feel… _extremely _attracted to him. His jet-black hair allows his bright, blue eyes to pop in the most marvelous of fashions, and his mouth seems to curve in just the right ways. I'm already aware that he has a habit of poking his tongue through his lips, due to the fact that since I laid eyes on him, he's done it sixteen times.

I walk into the room slowly, trying not to look at him.

"Do you care which bed you get?" His voice snaps me back to reality.

"Uh, no, not at all." He nods and takes the bed closest to him.

"Thanks for carrying my bag." He says as I set it on his bed of choice.

"Oh, it was nothing. I should probably bring my stuff in now too, though."

"I'll help." His lips curve upwards into a perfect grin. I don't protest like I normally would for some reason. I never want people to help me.

We walk outside, our hands dangling side by side. I could grab it, if I wanted. I wonder what his hands feel like. They're probably soft and smooth.

_Oh my god, _I think. _What the hell is with me? _At home, I was openly gay. Everyone I know is aware of that. But here, not a single person knows. It might be best to keep it that way, I decide. I'm not saying that the other staff members would react badly, but what if they did? Plus, Phil is probably straight, while I , on the other hand, is about as straight as a stretched-out slinky.

He grabs the heavier of my two bags. Gosh, I packed a lot. I yank the other bag and bed stuff from off the ground and we make out way back inside.

"Mind if I put on some music?" I ask him after we set my stuff on my bed.

"Not at all!" He slyly smiles at me as he puts something on the wall that I can't see thanks to his body. "Just make it good!" I dig into the front pocket of my bag and pull out my phone. I know just what to put on. I go into the albums section and pick Origin of Symmetry by Muse. They're my favorite band, and that's my favorite album. I hope Phil was into this and not that "Top 40" crap. As soon as the first song comes on, his mouth drops open.

"You like Muse?" His pupils have grown wide, making his eyes even more spectacular.

"Yes, they're my all time favorite band! Do you?" He grins at me once more, and then moves away from the wall, letting me see what was hidden behind him. I try to refrain from jumping up and down as I see the well-sized Muse poster hanging above his bed.

"That…is…WICKED!" I shout, running up to it. "Where on Earth did you get it?"

He shrugs. "My uncle got it for me on my fourteenth birthday."

"It's in incredible condition!" He can probably see all my teeth at this point.

"I've taken incredible care of it!" He chuckles. The next half hour is spent discussing Muse. I knew becoming a camp counselor here was a good idea.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I told you.

_**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I'm so pleased with it, you don't even know! Please, please, please, review! It would mean the world to me! Tell me if I should continue on with this, though, I'm 99.9% sure I will anyways. Spread the word, because I'm pretty sure this phan fic is going to be AWESOME. **_

_**Phancakes!**_

_**~TheInternetHomo~ **_


	2. Week One: Day One, Part Two

_**Alright. Time for chapter two. This should go spectacularly. Allons-y!**_

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"And here's the dining hall," I say as we approach the round building. "I think that concludes your tour." Dan looks at the building for a moment in an almost fond manner, just as his stomach growls.

"So, when do we eat?" He asks, laughing a bit. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, looking at the time.

"Right about now, actually!" Dan grins at me as we start to make our way down the path. When we reach the doors, he's the one to hold them open. I try not to look too pleased. Inside, half of the camp crew is already seated at multiple round tables, ready to eat. I scope out my group almost instantly; we always sit in the same place.

"Phil!" Adam calls as if I don't already see them. I wave back, approaching the table.

"Hey Philly! Long time no see!" Monica, a Hispanic girl that I've known for three years now, says as she releases her grip on the friendship bracelet she's in the process of making.

"No kidding!" I laugh. "Oh! Guys, this is Dan! Dan, this is Adam," I point to Adam who waves and smirks a bit. "And this is Monica!" Monica smiles brightly at him and tosses her hair over her left shoulder.

"Hola," she giggles, batting her eye lashes a bit. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Dan roll his own eyes a bit, but none-the-less, he smiles back at her politely.

"Hey," He says, as he adjusts his hair.

"Paula, James, and PJ should be here soon for you to meet." I tell him. I'm certain that he'll get along with everyone quite well.

"Are you trying to have eye-sex with the fresh meat, Mon?" Paula asks, running up to the table and jumping into the chair next to her best friend, Monica.

"Oh, shut up, Paul."

"Don't call me Paul!"

"Dan," I chuckle, "This is Paula. Paula, Dan."

"Hi Dan, nice to meet you!" Suddenly, she adjusts her position and looks him dead in the eyes. "What is the maximum air velocity of an unladen swallow?"

Dan doesn't miss a beat. "African or European?" Paula squeals and claps.

"Welcome to the cult!"

"Wait, when did this become a cult?" Adam asks.

"Today." Paula says.

"Shit, do I have to shave my head?"

"Yes."

"Guys, come ON! Are we going to play or what?" Monica asks, leaning back on her chair.

"We're waiting for James and Peej. They should be bringing the food." I tell her.

"Play what?" Dan sheepishly looks at me.

"Truth, Dare, or Would You Rather. It's how we start camp every year." I smile at him. His eyes seem to light up as he nods back at me.

"Yeah, the six – now seven – of us all play together! That is, if you _do _want to play." Paula taunts.

"Of course I want to play." Dan grins at Paula. I feel a twang in the pit of my stomach. No.

"Come on, take a seat! James and PJ probably aren't going to be here for quite a while." Adam says, pulling up a chair for Dan. I take a seat next to him. Ten minutes later, James and PJ finally show up. James is tall, taller than me. His dirty blonde hair seems to always be in his eyes and a grin has permanently stuck to his face. PJ, or Peej, as we've come to call him, is also tall, but not as tall as the rest of us. A mesh of brown curls rests on his head and curiosity is always easy to find within him.

"There you guys are! We've been waiting forev- is that pizza?" Monica licks her lips.

"Extra cheesy." James says as he puts the pizza down in the center of the table. PJ and James both take a seat and everyone grabs some pizza.

"Alright, gang. Let's play." Paula commands, rubbing her hands together and looking around. Her eyes land on me.

"Phil," She starts, a devilish grin on her face. "Truth, Dare, or Would You Rather?"

_**Oooo cliff hanger…kinda. Sorry that this took a bit long to upload! I had it written but I wanted to build up more of an audience before getting too into it. What do you guys think of the O.C.'s I made? PJ obviously isn't one but he's going to be playing a big role in this. Chris just might even show up. C;**_

_**TTFN! Phancakes!**_

_**~TheInternetHomo~**_


	3. Week One: Day One, Part Three

_**This is where we left off last chapter, so if you have yet to read that, do so now! C: **_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"Would you rather," Phil decides after thinking for a bit. Adam smirks a bit and leans back in his chair.

"Alright, would you rather… run around camp naked or shag Bosley?"

"Shag Bos. I don't want to blow your mind with my amazingly fit body." He winks and everyone laughs.

"Of course _you'd _shag Bosley, Phil. You have no shame after grinding with Benny at the camp dance last year!" Paula giggles.

"Hey, James bet me five dollars," He defends himself. "And I thought we were never bring that up again!" I have absolutely no clue who Benny is.

"You also almost dated him," Peej, who's been pretty quiet, comments. I can feel my heart beat speed up. Was he serious? Could I really have a chance with Phil? Well, I have only known him for an hour or two, but he seems different from everyone else I've ever dated. In a good way, of course.

"No, I did not. That's gross!" Phil retorts. My heart sinks. "Benny is much too…sweaty for my taste." Wait, wait, wait, wait, so he _is _gay? I kick my legs back and forth beneath the table. "Okay, Monica, Truth, Dare, or Would You Rather?"

"Dare," Monica says, biting her thumb. Her choice doesn't surprise me one bit after how forward she'd been with me. A smile creeps onto Phil's beautiful pink lips.

"I dare you to eat an entire spoonful of ketchup."

"No, there is _no way in hell _I'm doing that!" Monica yells.

"Monica _hates _ketchup," Paula tells me.

"Damn right I do," Monica growls.

"So, you're wussing out?" Adam tests her. She looks quite torn.

"Fuck it, get me a spoon."

"Excellent!" PJ laughs, hopping up and running across the dining hall. He comes back with a plastic spoon, holding it out to Monica.

"You may do the honors," She grumbles. "Oh god, this is going to suck so bad." She's funny. I bring my eyes back to Phil to find that he's looking straight at me. He has this goofy little smile that doesn't quite show his teeth, but curves upwards more on one side then the other. I bite my lip and smile back as he flips the fringe away from his face. I wish I were sitting next to him. I wish I could grab his hand and look into his blue-green eyes forever until I'm completely sure of what I'm feeling, and if this could be…the "L-Word". I wish I could know what he's thinking as he continues to look at me. It's almost as if I can feel his gaze on my face, exploring every inch of it. It's all I can do not to jump across the table and press my lips to his. Oh my god, _kissing him. _How would that feel? Probably amazing.

"Dan!" James shouts, snapping me out of my phantasy. "It's your turn, mate." I look around to see Monica's gone and Paula's laughing her head off.

"What happened?" I ask, dazed. "Sorry, I…zoned out."

"Well," Paula says through her giggles. "While you were eye-fucking Phil, Monica ate a spoonful of, what she calls, 'Satan's Cum' and threw up." I can feel my face grow red, but so does Phil's. He's smiling. "Anyways, she told me to choose the next worthy person, and I chose you!"

Great.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Oh my god. That _boy. _How can anyone make me feel this way? It's like every inch of me is on fire, but it doesn't hurt. Instead, it's kind of like a vibration, and it feels awesome.

"Alright, Dan, you're up." Adam says.

"Truth,-" Paula starts

"Dare," She seems shocked by the immediate response but shakes it off.

"Okay, I dare you to…" She taps her index finger against her chin and takes a good look around until her eyes land on me. "Play chicken with your lovely cabin mate." I can feel all the blood rush to either my face or my crotch. Oh god. James and PJ start to laugh and Adam looks quite smug. Oh god. Without protesting, Dan wraps his fingers around the underside of his chair and scoots it forwards towards me. His teeth graze his bottom lip slightly; his eyes flutter up to mine.

"You ready?" The words barely pass his mouth.

"Wait, you guys are actually doing this?" James asks, his mouth hanging open.

"Mhm," I nod, not breaking eye contact with Dan. He brings his chair closer to mine before gently resting his hand on my thigh. Yep, the blood is definitely rushing to my crotch. Slowly, his hand slides up my leg, doubling back down every once in a while. I know I should back down when he reaches my hip, but my throat is so dry, I can't say anything. I don't want him to stop. It's like everything else has disappeared and it's just the two of us here, alone. But then I remember, we are definitely not alone.

"Uh, th-that's enough," I manage to get out. He smirks at me; he's trying to look chill, but his hand is shaking.

"Well, well, well," Adam coughs. "Fifteen seconds, not bad!"

Paula's surprisingly quiet.

Dan retreats, bringing his chair back about two feet to his original place. My breathing finally starts to slow down. No one seems to notice my reaction to any of this.

"So, Phil, who's next?"

"Erm, Peej, you go." I say, not wanting anyone's attention but Dan's, who, in fact, won't look at me. His head is turned away from me but I can see his smiling. Dan.

We play the game for thirty more minutes. PJ ends up telling everyone his "first time" story, James spills salt on top of Mrs. Catsbury, the nurse, and Paula confesses that she'd eat sixty cans of olives rather than buy a gerbil. The game continues on without the connection that Dan and I had made before. I keep myself from looking at him, not wanting anything to make me go mad. Oh lord, what's to happen at the campfire? Eight o'clock finally comes and the dining hall empties; we always leave last for some reason. When we finally walk out, Dan never leaves my side. And I swear, the backs of our hands touch for the entire walk down to the beach.

**Drunken Dan P.O.V.**

The fire's so bright…

My vision is so blurry, oh my god,

Where's Phil?

Found him.

His hands are so soft.

I could just kiss him.

I'm going to.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I knew I had made a good decision not to drink tonight. I had learned my lesson when I did it my first year at camp as a counselor. PJ also decided not to drink, mainly because he never does. I had lost him at some point during the night. I may not have gotten drunk, but I feel as if I had.

And now I'm here, sitting on this rock, alone with Dan, who is definitely drunk. The rock hangs over the lake, allowing my feet to dangle. Dan leans forwards, staring into the water. I made him put his beer down. He's starting to slip, so I have no choice but to wrap my arms around him, not that I mind. It's for safety only, of course. No, it's not. Not this.

I could hold this boy forever.

"Philllllll," He drawls out.

** "**Yeah, Dan?" I smile, resting my chin on his shoulder. No, no, no! I promised myself no camp relationships. No matter how much I like Dan, I need to stick to my personal rules. Camp is only eight weeks, after all. I almost never get in contact with my camp friends during the off-season. No. I can't get in a relationship.

But it would be so worth it.

"I think I want to…" He turns his head away from the water and towards me.

"Want to what?" I ask.

"Kisssssssss," He giggles at me, placing a hand on my cheek.

No. No. No.

His head droops to the side, the alcohol finally taking him.

_**Whoa, what's going to happen next? **_

_**Be prepared for…**_

_**-Campers**_

_**-Confessions**_

_**-Sing Alongs**_

_**-Kisses? **_

_**-And much more!**_

_**(I don't have this entire thing even planned out, I really should, but w/e)**_

_**I love you all! **_

_**Review, please! **_

_**Phancakes, **_

_**~TheInternetHomo~**_


	4. Week One: Day Two, Part One

**Dan's P.O.V.**

My head is pounding and my vision is blurry. A beam of light shines through the paper-thin curtains, hitting me right in the eyes. I let out a groan and bury my face into my pillow. The bed is warm…too warm, almost. I let out a sleepy sigh and look down to my chest. I'm wearing a different shirt then I was last night. Oh god, last night. I don't remember anything but-

I stop mid-thought as my body seems to finally wake up. There's something pressed to my side.

I swerve around as fast as my body will currently allow.

It's Phil. Well, it's his arm anyway.

His head just barely rests on the pillow. His lower half is under the covers, but his top half isn't. If I remember correctly, he's wearing the same shirt as he was last night. It's rolled up a bit so his stomach is sort of exposed. His skin is pale, but not too pale. It looks so smooth.

…But why is he in my bed? We hadn't hooked up or anything, had we? No, I would have remembered that. How else would he have gotten here then? Was it even his choice to stay? I know I can get a bit forceful. There are _so _many questions, all of them unanswered.

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. His arm rests under his head, creating an acute angle. His chest just rises a bit as he takes in shallow breaths. His eye lashes are dark, really dark, and pretty too. But I miss the beauty of his eyes. They're like the sea; pools of light-green and electric-blue, always changing. I love them. They're much better than my plain brown eyes. His hair is feathered out, sticking up in different angles. Adorable. I have to resist the urge to touch it, pat it down, and fluff it up.

And now, I'm staring at his lips. They're light pink and full. They're probably soft. He's probably a good kisser.

_Well, let's find out if he is._

Shut the hell up, brain.

I pull the blanket over him a little more so he doesn't get cold and lay back down. According to my phone, it's only seven. The campers won't be here until at least three, so I have plenty of time to sleep off this semi-hangover. I decide not to fall back asleep with my back to him, so instead, I face him. I give him one final look through before my eyes flutter shut and my hand finds his waist.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I'm awoken by a light touch on my hip, which turns out to be Dan's hand. He's facing me now. I had purposely faced him away from me last night. He must have rolled over in his sleep…and placed his hand on my waist.

He's gorgeous even when he sleeps. The dark circles under his eyes tell me that he's hung over, if that wasn't already obvious. I have no clue how much he actually drank last night, seeing as though I only found him near the end. I hope he's not one to get killer hangovers, or the rest of today is going to be hell for him.

A small smile makes his lips turn up as he giggles in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about. His fingers lightly dance on my skin, tickling me a bit. I have to hold in my own laughter. He turns his head down slightly, willing his fringe to slide down in front of his eyes. My willpower leaves and I break the promise I had made to not touch him. I bring my hand up to his face and push aside the brown locks. His nose crinkles slightly at my touch, but he doesn't wake, which is probably for the best. His fingers continue to drum against my side, staying at a steady, even pace. He lets out a soft sigh and sneaks closer to me. And just like that, his fingers stop and his hand goes limp as he falls even deeper into slumber.

He's so cute.

_Stop, Phil. You just met him yesterday, you twat. _

I decide that I should probably get up before he finds out I had spent the night in his bed. Dan seems to be a deep sleeper, so getting up shouldn't be all that difficult. Slowly, I allow my hand to hover above his. I'm reluctant to touch him again. Maybe I won't want to back away this time. I shove the thought out of my mind and allow our skin to make contact. His hand is warm, mine cold. A shiver jolts down my spine, causing me to flinch, moving Dan's hand with mine.

Dan exhales sharply, his eyes popping open. He bats his eyes a few times before looking up me, then down to our hands. I bite my lip and slowly jerk away from him.

"I was, uh, you were, last night," I completely stumble over my words. I allow myself to look at Dan, but only for what I thought was going to be a moment. As soon as my eyes move to him, blue meets brown, and I'm lost, lost in those _beautiful, _milky brown eyes. They've taken me, and I'm completely under surrender.

Dan blinks, snapping me out of my trance.

"Um, yeah, I guess I drank a bit too much last night." He sits up, scratching his head. "W-What time is it?"

"Half past nine," I murmur. "I'm just going to go get dressed." I use my thumbs to point at the door. He nods, his eyes glued onto mine once more. I spin on my heels to face my suitcase as I calculate how quickly I can get out of the room after grabbing my clothes.

" Hey, Phil?" Dan says sleepily, but firmly.

"Uh, yeah, Dan?"

"Thanks."

"For?" He must be out of his mind.

He shrugs. "Making sure I didn't do anything stupid."

"Oh, that was nothing." I can feel myself blush a bit.

"Yes, it was." He insists. "Now to get dressed so we can eat. I'm starving!" He grins at me and I grin at him, the awkwardness immediately gone. Thank god for that.

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Chapter five coming soon. I promise, it won't be a two month wait again. I just had to sort some things out. C: _**

**_Phancakes,_**

**_~TheInternetHomo~_**


	5. Week One: Day Two, Part Two

_**Chapter five whuddup! See you at the bottom!**_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Our breakfast, which turned out to be brunch, went rather quickly. Phil seems to have calmed down quite a bit, which was good. I, on the other hand, had to make sure I didn't play it too cool. It probably isn't a smart idea to let Phil know that I was completely fine with him being in bed with me; I don't want him to get the wrong idea, after all. I would never be in it just for the sex, especially not with that amazing boy. Wait, why am I thinking about dating him anyways? Oh my god, we only met a day ago now, and we've already slept together! Kinky.

After brunch, Phil leads us back to the cabin to prepare name signs for our campers. We sit on the floor, across from each other.

"We can make them all camp-y and such, then tape them on the wall," He points across the room to the blank white space in the camper's room. "So then the boys can take them and stick them on their bunks." He continues to talk about how we could go about designing them, but my mind has kind of gone elsewhere. My eyes seem to be glued to his lips, the lips that perfectly form every beautiful syllable that he speaks. I want to slam my own lips against his until we're both breathless. I want to so very badly.

Just as I find myself unconsciously leaning closer to him, he says my name.

"Dan, are you even paying attention to me?" Phil laughs, pushing against my knee. _Yes, _I think to myself. Heat blossoms across my face.

` "O-Oh, yeah, sorry," I chuckle, scooting back slightly. "So, name tags, then?"

He nods. "Yep! Just grab some paper, cut, and start designing!"

"Okay, do you have the name list? I may have, erm, left mine at home." I bite my lip. Phil grins.

"Of course you did. Yeah, I have mine." He reaches to his side and grabs a sheet of tag board, handing it to me. It contains the first name of our ten boys, and all their allergies.

** Name: Allergy:**

** Sam None**

** Dom Cats**

** Brandon None**

** Luke None**

** Ryan Dairy**

** Hayden Shellfish **

** Kody None**

** William Latex**

** Eugene None**

** Alexander Bees**

"Poor William is allergic to latex!" I let out an immature giggle. Phil rolls his eyes and yanks the list away from me.

"You're such a child, Dan."

"Hey, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Maybe I will!"

The words escape my mouth before I can stop them. My eyes widen as Phil smirks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Those are flirting words, Daniel." He breaks our eye contact to grab a pair of scissors, and then goes to start cutting strips of paper. His tongue flicks out between his lips as he cuts in concentration. I just stare at him until he looks back up at me. "Can I help you?"

I nod, getting up on my knees and leaning towards him. I was really doing this. My right hand cups his face. I allow my thumb to graze his face gently. His blue eyes shimmer as they stare into my brown ones. He's so beautiful. I bend down slightly, our noses touch gently. And then his lips are on mine as he stretches up to meet me. They're soft and full and I can't get enough of them. It's a slow, gentle kiss, but I could feel the meaning. Subconsciously, I lay Phil down on his back without taking our lips off one another. I sprawl out next to him, my other hand on the other side of his face. He takes his own hand and moves it up to my head, tugging on my hair. His other hand trails down my waist, sliding up and down.

We go on like this for quite some time, never going too far, but not staying in the shallow end. We only break apart when a sudden beeping sound escapes Phil's pocket.

"Oh shit," He mumbles, breathless. He looks up at me and grins, pecking my lips once. "We only have an hour and a half now until they come now." I bite my lip apologetically, but he just continues to wear that lovely smile. He pulls me up into a sitting position and hands me some paper.

"Here, cut, decorate." I nod, picking up a pair of emerald green scissors. I lean slightly against Phil, and if I'm not mistaken, he leans against me.

**oOoOo**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Entrance day has always been my favorite time. I mean, sure, it's slow, but you know that you get to know a new group of kids, watch them grow as a person over the summer, and maybe even stay in touch with them after. You're aware that you have an entire eight weeks with them and it's superb. Even the naughty ones grow on you eventually, believe it or not.

Though, it's kind of hard to focus on registration while sitting next to Dan, our fingers hooking and looping around each other, but not so much that we're holding hands. It's more like they're nipping.

"Phil! Dan!" Paula's distinctive voice breaks through the air just before she comes barreling into us. My hand loses Dan's. I force a laugh, but it comes out sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hey!" Dan smiles at her, waving a bit.

"Are you two excited? Because I am _so_ excited. Did you hear that Peej has the senior high boys? I hope he's able to deal with them. I don't know but I think Karin has the senior high girls, but I don't know. Dan, sorry, you don't know Karin because she's a bitch and doesn't like eating lunch with us. Oh, shit, I'm supposed to stop swearing. Dammit!" Paula's talking a mile a minute. "Anyways, I'll speak to you guys later; I got to go get my little pioneers!" She squeals and bounces up, leaving Phil and I toppled on the ground, dazed expressions on both of our faces.

"Well, that's Paula on registration day." I say, glancing at Dan. We both burst out in laughter. "She's so great."

"Yeah, she really is." Dan smiles.

Five minutes later, a middle aged woman and her pre-teen child approach us.

"Excuse me, I've been told that you two are the leaders of Cabin Eight, Dan and Phil, right?" She lifts her sunglasses up to read the piece of paper that holds her son's information.

"That's us!" I say. I look at the boy standing next to her; a smile is painted across his face. "Hi! What's your name."

"Sammy!" He says, jumping a bit. He has a slight lisp, but it's actually kind of adorable on him.

"Hey Sammy! You ready for camp?" Dan asks him. Sammy nods, grinning even wider than before.

"Do you need me to take his bag?" I ask the woman. She tilts her head up and down a bit, still reading. I take it as a yes and close my fist around the handle of Sammy's suitcase. I turn to Dan. "I'll take the boys to the cabin, you stay here and introduce yourself, okay?"

"Okay, sound good! Go with Phil, Sammy." He bends down and raises his hand up to give Sammy a high-five. I can already tell he's brilliant with kids. I bit my lip and smile at Dan, who smiles right back at me, and I know, we're both thinking the same thing.

_**OH MY GOD I UPDATED IN LESS THAT TWO WEEKS. *HIGH FIVES SELF* Hell yeah. I hope you guys liked this chapter. c: I'm quite proud of it. Well, I'm proud that I got off my lazy ASs to write it. Yes. Okay. I'll update soon. I promise! You guys are the absolute best, okay? TELL YOUR PHRIENDS TO READ!**_

_**Phancakes!**_

_**~TheInternetHomo~**_


	6. Week One: Day Two, Part Three

**_I typed this on my iPod during vacation, so I apologize for any horrendous errors._**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"So, I'm guessing you're a fan of super heroes?" I ask Sammy as I notice the name tag on his suitcase that shows various members of the X-Men. Sammy nods, a grin creeping across his face. Quickly, he dives into the front pocket of his suitcase as I continue to hold it, and pulls out a red mask, slipping it over his face.

"Yes! Spiderman is my favorite!" he says energetically, jumping up in the air and "shooting" me with invisible webs. I drop his bag and straighten my arms to my sides, softly falling back onto a nearby tree.

"Oh! You got me!" I pretend to struggle, trying to escape the "webs". Sammy giggles and walks over to me, making his fingers do a scissoring motion.

"There! You're free!" A grin blossoms across his face. /Dan's going to love him,/ I think to myself. /Dan,/ I quietly let out a blissful sigh, picking Sammy's suitcase up off of the ground. We continue down the path to our cabin, Sammy doing sort of a half-skip, half-run thing, and I trying not to laugh.

"Is Dan nice?" He asks suddenly. I'm almost too quick to nod.

"The nicest. I can already tell, and I only just met him yesterday!" I smile to myself, thinking about his chocolate brown eyes, and feathery hair to match.

"You like him, don't you?"

I freeze.

"Pardon?"

"Dan. You like him, right, Phil?" Sammy looks up at me, his eyes glimmering.

"I, uh," I stutter. Jeez, this kid is something else. But why lie to him? "Yes, I do."

"More than a friend though, right?"

I nod. "Much more than a friend."

"Just double checking. I mean, you two obviously," Sammy giggles and lowers his voice. "Kissed."

"How did you-?" I gasp a bit.

He shrugs. "I notice things, I guess. Plus, you two were practically on top of each other before that girl dove between you."

I laugh. "That's true." I look at him. "Now that you know... please don't tell anyone. It's a secret, okay?"

He stops and sticks out his pinkie. "I pinkie swear I won't tell." I try not to smile too big as I jut out my pinkie and wrap it around Sammy's.

"Pinkie swear,"

**Dan's P.O.V.**

It doesn't take very long for the rest of our cabin to show up. Everyone seems nice so far, but it has only been a little over two hours.

"Brandon, I call the top bunk!" Luke calls out to his twin brother. They seem to be best friends, as far as I can tell. It's nice to see them get along. Though, they haven't talked to anyone else since their arrival. Dom, Ryan, Hayden, and Kody seem to have formed an early on alliance. They all sit in the corner, playing with bouncy balls. William, who goes by Will, Eugene, who goes by E.J. (his middle name is James), and Alexander, who goes by Alex, have also all formed their own little group. I hate to pick favorites, but besides Sammy, who's sticking around by Phil, they've become mine. The three of them have placed themselves on E.J.'s bed with each of their Pokemon card collections resting in their laps.

"Will, no, Eevee obviously has much more power than Snivy." Alex says, flashing a card at him.

"Are you kidding? Okay, Eevee has more evolution possibilities, but that does not mean that the first, main, evolution is more powerful than Snivy!"

I let out a muffled laugh. They sound just like how I sounded when I was their age.

"Hey," Phil appears beside me, nudging me with his shoulder. His hair is a mess from helping all the boys with their things, and his eyes are practically sparkling.

"Hello," I smile at him. "Hell of a first day,"

He nods, grinning. "It always is. The first week is the hardest, but the next seven weeks fly by." His smile sort of droops when the words "seven weeks" leaves his mouth. He shifts his eyes to look the ground.

"You alright?" I ask, trying my best at a comforting tone.

"I... yeah, I'm perfect." The smile jumps back onto his face.

"Well, good." I smile right back at him, fighting off the urge to grab his hand that dangles beside mine.

"Hi, Dan!" Sammy comes bolting up to me.

"Hey, Sammy!" I crouch down to keep from towering over the small boy. "What's up?"

"Nothing! I just thought that I should tell you that Phil is really great." I laugh and look up at Phil, who's turning red quite quickly.

"Oh, I was already very aware of that!" I respond to him. A familiar "ding" fills the air as it escapes Phil's pocket. Our eyes meet and our grins turn even bigger. Phil giggles a bit and pokes his tongue out as I poke his leg.

"Shush you," He says, patting my head. I stand back up as he digs into his pocket to stop the alarm. "Okay, all of you, who's ready for dinner?" A chorus of "Me!"'s fill the air, followed by herd of small boys. I laugh as they sprint out of the cabin.

After double checking to make sure everyone's out, Phil grabs me and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You and I will talk things over later." He whispers, grabbing my fingers and giving them a squeeze.

"Yeah, alright." I bite my lip so I don't smile too big as butterflies pour into my stomach. The realization swoops over me that whatever Phil and I have, may be going somewhere.

**_I feel like this chapter was really bad. Was it bad? I don't know. I already have the next chapter written, so expect an update soon! Also, I'm starting another fic. Lord help us all. It's just... if I have two things to work on, I won't get bored. Okay. This will work. Link below! FYI it's a Doctor Who x Phan crossover. Nbd._**

**_Phancakes!_**

**_~TheInternetHomo~_**

**_/s/9605968/1/The-Right-Kind-of-Wrong_**

**_^the link_**


	7. Week One: Day Two, Part Four

_**Quick note before we dive into this, **_

_**2013 PHAN HOLY SHITE I CANT EVEN HELP ME THEYRE SO OMG THEY NEED TO NOT AND THEY NEED TO JUST MAKE A "MY BOYFRIEND DOES MY MAKEUP" VIDEO AS A WAY TO COME OUT AND THE TWEETS AND THE PICTURES AND HELP ME 10/10 HOMOSEXUAL YES**_

_**enjoy! **_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Dinner isn't exactly the easiest thing to sit through. I've always been a bit impatient, but this is starting to get ridiculous. My body is almost shaking from anxiousness. What was to happen between Phil and I tonight? I hope for the best, but there is still a slim chance that the worst may show its face instead. That would be truly terrible.

"What about you, Dan?"

"Hm?" I'm snapped back to the present, my thoughts gone for now.

Phil laughs as Alex lets out a huff.

"Do you have any really embarrassing stories to share?" Alex repeats.

I wrack my brain quickly. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Tell us!" Four of the boys shout in unison.

"Well, I sold an axe to a twelve year old once when I worked at this cruddy home improvement store in Manchester."

"That's wicked!" Brandon snorts.

"You grew up in Manchester?" Phil asks, our eyes automatically locking.

"No, I just attended Uni there. Well, before I quit. I grew up in Berkshire."

Phil smiles. "I grew up in Rossendale. I currently reside in Manchester, actually."

"Are you serious?" My mouth drops open.

"Yep!" I go to York, though. My parents gave me a rather large sum of money to rent a flat during the summer, due to the fact that they travel quite a bit and would never be at our house anyway."

"That's awesome!" I've been looking for a place to move into, only to find that it's not that easy." I chuckle.

Phil shakes his head. "Not at all." An expression of thinking crosses his face, but then quickly passes. Strange.

"Attention!" Bosley's voice booms across the room without the assistance of a microphone. "It just so happens to be the time when we dump our trays and return to our cabins for activities! Please stack trays neatly to avoid spilling food _everywhere. _Cabin leaders; remember to keep your icebreakers appropriate and safe. See you guys tomorrow morning for breakfast at seven-thirty sharp!"

"Seven-thirty?" Alex moans, clutching his head in a state of distress.

"It's not all that bad!" Sammy reassures him, patting his back softly.

"Alright, boys! You heard him! Back to the cabin!" Phil says as he stands up, clapping his hands.

"Are we really doing icebreakers?" E.J. groans as Phil nods his head. "Those are always so lame."

"Not ours," Phil promises. "Push in your chairs and dump our your leftover food before stacking your trays!"

I stand up with the rest of my cabin, shoving my chair under the table before reaching for my tray. Phil beats me to it, though.

"No, Phil, you don't have to-"

"I want to," He smiles at me. "And I'm going to." I nod and retract my hand.

"Well, thanks." I slightly grin. I decide to pick up some of the leftover napkins that lie on the table before following Phil to the waste bins. "So, what are we doing for icebreakers anyway?"

"I'm not sue, but I think we may just play an old-fashioned game of the floor is lava, followed by a name memorization activity." Phil says, stacking the trays in a neat pile before setting them down.

"Two things I'm absolute rubbish at!" I exclaim, laughing.

Phil chuckles. "You'll do fine, I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"Come on, you guys are so slow!" One of our boys shouts at us; it's hard to tell who it really is with all these other people around us.

"Let's go," I say to Phil, offering him my hand. He grins and weaves his fingers through mine. I figure that no one will notice because of everyone trying to escape the dining hall. Though, I guess I should've accounted for friends that were intentionally seeking out Phil or myself. Peej, Adam, and Paula all spot us, tugging on our shirts and poking our sides as a gesture of "we know your little secret". Oh well. They were going to find out eventually anyway.

Find out what, though? For the moment, I'm unsure. But tonight, I'll know. No, we'll know; Phil and I. Together.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

When Dan takes my hand, I swear I can feel my heart melting. I realize that there's definitely no turning back now, and for whatever reason, I'm completely okay with it. The determination to keep in touch with Dan after camp pulses through me. _He could be the one._

We exit the dining hall, and I expect him to let go of my hand.

But he doesn't.

We step, one foot after the other, down the path. All of the boys are distracted up ahead, so, as far as we know, now one has noticed. The distant yelling of the other people can still be faintly heart, but despite that, the only noise around us is the light breeze making the leaves dance. It's a tad chilly, but it's all together pleasant. My hand's definitely not cold. It's as if nothing can go wrong… well, maybe I was just a tad incorrect.

The comfortable silence stops as soon as I, being my ever-so graceful self, trip myself, twisting around and heading straight for the ground. I shut my eyes and brace for impact, but it never comes. Instead, I fall into warmth and support. Dan's arms are wrapped around my upper half, keeping me about two feet above the ground.

"You caught me," I'm giggling. Stop it, Phil.

"Yeah," Dan smiles, hoisting me up to stand on my feet, but not unwrapping his arms. My own arms loop around his waist pulling him close to me. I'm just a smidge taller than him at this point, so he takes it up on himself to rest his head on my shoulder, burying his face into my neck. I let out a blissful sigh and tighten my grip, tilting my head to lean against his.

He hums happily before gently pressing a kiss to my collarbone and retracting his arms.

"We have to catch up to the boys," He says softly, a smile allowing his lips to curl upward. I nod, returning the smile. We walk side my side back to the cabin, not touching, but not being too far away from one another either.

_**Yoooo! Yeah, oops, I think I promised that they would have their little talk in this chapter but that didn't happen. NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH! I'm calling it chapter gr8. Hah. Get it because it's chapter eight and it's going to be good and I'll just shut up now. I love you guys! Keep R&Ring! **_

_**One more question, are these chapters long enough? I try to make them at least 1000 words or longer, not counting the A/N's.**_

_**Phancakes!**_

_**~TheInternetHomo~**_

_**btw, a few of you have asked if I've had an instagram b/c the phandom community on insta is amazing and so forth and to answer your question YES I DO. I just so happen to be the_internet_homo so yeah. Look for that! :D comment on one of my pics saying that you came from (FFN) and ill follow you back or something! I follow back all phandom accounts anyways but still [: kk im gone for realzies now. **_


	8. Week One: Day Two, Part Five

**_*gasp* I'm regularly updating now? Heck yes, I am._**

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"That was one of the most intense games of the floor is lava that I've ever played." I say, collapsing against the door as soon as it shuts. It had taken us a good half-hour after finishing up to get the boys to go to bed. Their loud whispers can still be heard, but just barely. If Phil and I are to talk, they most likely won't hear.

"When is playing with ten-year-olds _not _exhausting?" Phil laughs. I wrinkle my nose.

"That sounds kind of wrong."

"Ew, Dan!"

"What? I'm just being honest!"

"Still, we're at a children's amp! No molestation jokes!"

"Honesty is the best policy!"

"Shush!"

"Make me!"

"Okay,"

Phil closes the small gap between us, pressing my back to the door as he presses his lips to mine. His hands are tangled in my hair and mine grip his waist tight. We rock back and forth, the door softly creaking under our weight. Phil nips at my bottom lip gently, and then proceeds to run his tongue along the spot. I have to hold in a gasp. I open my mouth a bit, granting him access. I expect him to absolutely jam his tongue into my mouth, but he does quite the opposite, actually. He's very gentle, opening his mouth to the same width as mine. He sucks on my upper lip, nibbling a bit again before moving his lips to my jaw.

"Mm," A soft groan escapes me. It seems to snap him back to what we're supposed to be discussing. His eyes flutter open as he slowly removes his mouth from me.

"Sorry," He chuckles, his cheeks turning a very light pink. I shake my head and bring one of my hands up to his face, brushing his lips gently against mine.

"Don't be." I back him up to where we had started our morning; my bed. I have no intentions of "doing the do" tonight. I just want to be comfy when we talk.

I'm so nervous.

I lean him down onto the bed before lying down beside him. Our hands find each other, our fingers weaving together perfectly. My head hilts to the side, my mouth touching his shoulder softly.

"So," He exhales slowly.

"So," I mumble against his thin shirt.

"We have some things to…discuss, I believe." His voice is wobbly.

"Yeah, we do." I scoot up and unhook our hands so I can wrap my arms around him. He leans into me and tangles his legs with mine. The silence falls onto us again for a few moments.

"Uh, how do we go about this exactly?" Phil asks softly.

"Well, maybe we should just go over what's happened so far. You know, to analyze the 'situation'." He nods into my chest.

"Well, we met while I was hobbling up the path to the cabin like a bloody idiot and Bos introduced us and I swear it was lo- I mean, I swear I felt something from the very beginning." I hum in response to his babbling. "After that, we, uh, went to dinner and Paula made us play chicken or whatever and we went pretty far, not that I wanted you to stop, it's just-"

"Are you okay?" I ask sharply.

"What?"

"You're shaking, love." _Love? Did I just call him "love"?_

"Oh, uh, s-sorry. I'm just a bit nervous, I guess." He looks up at me.

"Only a bit, yes," I laugh, kissing his forehead. I notice that my own laugh is a bit shaky, not unlike his voice. "Would you like to continue or should-?"

"Can you, please?"

"Of course." I take a deep breath. "Well, I don't remember much about the fire besides sitting on the rock and wanting to kiss you. And then I woke up the next morning with you in my bed, not that I was opposed to it. I like watching you sleep. Wait, that sounds a bit creepy, doesn't it? Oh, whatever, it's true." I can feel myself going red. Why am I such a rubbish talker? Phil giggles a bit, draping an arm over my side. We're a literal pile of limbs now, and I'm okay with that. "After I fell back asleep and woke up again, I saw you were awake and both of us were pretty much okay with sharing a bed for the night." I give Phil a light squeeze.

"We got brunch, then retured back to the cabin and we…" A smile breaks out across his face. "Kissed."

"That, we did. And now we're here."

"Yeah, we are."

Now what?

**_WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_LOL I'M TOTALLY KIDDING I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU GUYS _**

**_ON WITH THE STORY! _**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

This is not good. This is really not good. I'm lying on my bed in Dan's arms, and I can feel myself falling. No, not exactly falling, it's more of a tripping, really. I go forwards, willing to give this boy every ounce of my love, but then I pull back and stumble. I'm so scared that I'll mess this up; I always mess up the good things. But even after admitting that, I need to come to terms with the fact that I'm falling tripping in love with Dan…Dan…

And then it hits me.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?"

"Oh, shit," He bursts out laughing. "We didn't even go over this?!" I let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, we didn't." He smiles and pulls me even closer to him.

"It's Howell."

"Like a wolf?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Mine's Lester."

"Like molester?"

"DAN!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"You'd better be."

He's making fun of me, jokingly of course, and I'm still immensely attracted and dedicated to him. I never want to leave this spot that we're in. Dan's perfect. We'd be perfect together. We are perfect together. I want us to be together. I want Dan Howell to be my boyfriend more than anything in this entire world.

To hell with my "no contact" beliefs. I'm going to work for this amazing boy.

"Hey, Dan?" I poke his stomach gently.

"Yes, Phil?" My name melts like butter as it slips from his mouth and enters my ear. I grab his hand and pull him up into a sitting position. My body twists 90 degrees so I face him, my eyes locking with his.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd uh, you'd like to maybe, um, be my…boyfriend?" I bite my lip. "But only if you want to, of course, I don't want to force you into anything, that would just be terrible and I-" He's still staring at me, a smile on his lips. "Y-You can say no, it's okay, really," I stutter.

But then his lips are on mine as he mumbles, "Of course I want to, you idiot," against them. He's kissing me everywhere and I'm kissing him back, my hands trailing against his skin and shirt. He rolls over so I'm on top of him, his arms linked behind my back to keep me secure. We pause for a moment, the tips of our noses touching. And then our laughter escapes us. I roll off of him and return to my previous spot by his side, nuzzling my face into his neck.

It's perfect. He's perfect.

We're perfect.

**_So, they're officially official! Exciting, isn't it? Okay, I was like crying writing this chapter and ugh jeeeez. Okay. I hope you guys loved it! Also, I plan to update ONCE A WEEK! Wow, yes, more frequently than once a month! Claps for Katie! Read and review and I'll love you forever. I wish I could make the less-than-threes on here but it only ends up like this and that angers me ugh okay bye :3_**

**_Phancakes!_**

**_~TheInternetHomo~_**


End file.
